


Birthday Cake

by MiracoloDiGigi, pirlohno



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Bondage, Bottom Gigi Buffon, Candles, Dom/sub, M/M, NSFW, Rimming, Smut, Top Andrea Pirlo, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 22:10:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13510791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracoloDiGigi/pseuds/MiracoloDiGigi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirlohno/pseuds/pirlohno
Summary: It's the night before Gigi's birthday and he will probably wind up spending it alone.





	Birthday Cake

The house creaked with emptiness similar to the way his body felt... Empty. It was his birthday tomorrow, but it didn't seem very important. Sure, plenty of people were already saying happy birthday to him, but all in all it was not Andrea. Maybe it was selfish, wishing he would abandon his work and spend the entire day with him, but Gigi couldn't care less. He wasn't looking forward to spending his entire birthday alone when he woke up. He curled up in bed and ignored his phone was lighting up with notifications.

 Little did he know Andrea had a plan to make sure that he was there for Gigi’s birthday — after all, it was very important, considering he was now in his forties. However, he did not want to let Gigi know that he was on his way. It had to be a surprise.

 When Andrea arrived he snuck into the back. Gigi was always worried about someone breaking in, but the man never locked his backdoor which, of course, amazed him, but he did not question it. He was just grateful that he could make up a plan on the spot and it would all fall into place.

 Andrea opened the door and tiptoed to Gigi’s room. The fact that this was the easiest thing to do was alarming, but at least it was working in his favor. When he entered the room he waltzed over to Gigi’s side, surprising him with a big kiss to his lips and a wide grin on his face.

 When Gigi jumped and opened his eyes, he gasped and jumped right out bed to tackle the smaller man “Andrea! You ass you scared me to death!” His grip was insanely tight on Andrea’s neck as he huffed him. “But I really did miss you so… You’re forgiven for now,”

 “Happy birthday to you, my love. I have time to make up for it...“ Andrea wasted no time and gripped the back of his head with the palm of his hand, his digits tangling into his hair.

 Gigi was not expecting the sudden roughness of Andrea’s touch, a whimper fell from his already swollen lips, but he didn't dare break the kiss. His arms went around the other man, keeping their bodies together.

 Andrea’s smaller, and slimmer body idly moved up against Gigi’s much taller frame. The movement was an indication that the taller male was in for a birthday to remember.

 Gigi knew that, in circumstances such as these, he rarely ever had a say in what had happened, but he was happy to take the upper hand, if only for a moment. He moved back toward the bed, and brought Andrea with him. There was no way he'd get away with dominance, however, so he simply laid back, and pulled Andrea down on top of him.

 In a quick movement of his head, Andrea’s lips found their way right back to Gigi’s. He made sure there was a lot more force behind the intimate act, and with a swift catch of Gigi’s arms they were raised above his head so he was immobilized.

 As his arms were brought above his head, there was no room left to protest, and, luckily, it had never even crossed his mind. He did shift beneath Andrea a bit, however, his desire and arousal growing by the second. It didn't take much for Andrea to do that to him, much to his dismay.

 “Now this just will not do, will it?” Andrea looked around the room, and settled on grabbing a scarf that the other had laying around due to cold weather. He swept it up into his hands and had Gigi turn over before he wrapped the fabric around Gigi's wrists. “Much better, but what will do about those legs of yours?” Lucky for Andrea the man also has a belt hung over a chair in the room — he was suddenly thankful Gigi wasn't extremely neat. He then did the same thing that he had done with his arms, binding his ankles together.

 It was incredible how submissive Gigi could become in the presence of the other Italian, and suddenly the Captain was left with no words. He was a willing participant in Andrea's little game, even tugging on his restraints to test them out. There was definitely no escaping.

 Andrea took a step back to admire his finished product. “You look like a nicely wrapped present. Is it your birthday, or mine?” He gave a sadistic grin, and for a man that had some of the worst, and awkward smiles ever, it was definitely threatening. Andrea slithered back to Gigi’s side, a hand rested on his bare back for a moment before he focused on the man’s pajama pants Andrea teasingly brought them down to expose his ass which glistened in the light so angelically.

 Gigi tilted his head toward Andrea, and rested it on his pillow as he observed him, carefully. His bare body being exposed to the cool January air made him hum lightly, twisting in his restraints a bit.

 Andrea’s hands rest on each individual cheek, his fingers dug in and lightly rubbed against him. “Indulge in some birthday cake? Don’t mind if I do, but i think the cake needs a candle.” And with that the grip on Gigi was gone altogether. The Italian was not gone for long, however, returning with your typical looking birthday candle and a simple pocket lighter.

 Gigi gave an uncharacteristically soft whine as Andrea's hands were suddenly no longer on him, and the man had disappeared altogether. He wriggled about until he managed to turn himself over completely, gaze focused on the doorway as he awaited Andrea's return. He didn't know what the other Italian had planned, but he was certain it would be something. Andrea did always have the most elaborate, well thought out plans, and he'd clearly demonstrated that before he'd even begun the intimacy. One thing was for certain, though — it would end in pleasure, of course… but some fear right now was completely justified, considering past experiences.

 Andrea sat where he had been before he left lightly dragged his fingers over Gigi's backside again, ever so delicately, just to mess with Gigi, and really get him going. And that it did; it had Gigi squirming and damn near begging for some actual contact. Then, his hand finally gripped Gigi’s ass, teasing him with several little pinches of which got soft yelps and grunts from the bound man, before he stopped altogether. With the lighter he lit up the candle and positioned it above each cheek so the wax would drip down and grace Gigi with the presence. This time, Gigi actually protested and squirmed, but it was futile. He hung the candle over him still, his tongue reached out to gracefully trace the taller male’s entrance, stretching him with his tongue.

 With each drip of hot wax that landed on his skin, Gigi hissed, and squirmed. It burned at first, before fading to more of a sting that he could tolerate… At least until another drip fell and the process continued.

 “Andrea, stop!” He pleaded, arching his back as another drop fell and stung his backside.

 But, much to his own surprise, Andrea had shifted over him, and pushed his tongue into him ever so gently. Suddenly the little yelps of pain were blending with moans of pleasure, perhaps a bit too loud for his own good.

 Andrea hummed not only at his taste, but the noises that escaped the elder man. Teeth and tongue now made a significant impact, the sounds of whines and pants the only thing that were audible in the room.

 “Do you really want the neighbors complaining about the noise again?” Andrea mused, a hint of danger in his tone, as if it were a warning.

 This just wouldn’t do. Andrea, still very much clothed, had a sudden spark of an idea. Andrea rested the candle on him and just let it drip right over his hole. Gigi yelped and whimpered repeatedly, but he was forced to stay still. He couldn't move and knock the candle over — setting fire to the bed sheets certainly would kill the mood. Andrea started to strip his clothes off, and snagged his underwear, shoving the balled up fabric into Gigi’s mouth. The elder Italian shook his head and tried to avoid the fabric, but his head was held still, and it was shoved in, nice and deep so that he definitely couldn't get it out. Andrea had also decided that with his belt he would attach his hands up onto the headboard since the squirming was driving him nuts. He got off the bed upon finishing up, giving Gigi a quick once over. It certainly did look perfect, but he wasn't secure enough to keep from squirming.

 “You must have a tie around here, don't you? Maybe another belt?” He thought aloud, humming to himself as he walked off to the closet.

 It wasn't difficult to find a tie, which he used to secure Gigi's ankles to the foot of the bed in the same way he did with his wrists. The completion brought a grin to his features, deciding this was much better.

 Gigi protested as much as he possibly could without thrashing about and tipping the candle over, tugging on his restraints. The candle continued to melt and drip on him, and, truthfully, the pain was unreal. It was worse yet when the melted wax would trail to other areas. It hurt, and he felt like he could cry, but his body seemed to think otherwise.

 After Andrea had relentlessly teased and successfully got Gigi into the position he wanted him, he picked the candle back up and made sure it dripped on other parts of Gigi, like his back, and neck. Finally, the candle had burned as low as it could get without burning Andrea's fingers, and that was an indication to start on the real fun. He blew out the candle and set it aside, his cock standing tall, pre-cum dripping with anticipation.

 “Ready for the real fun, darling?”

 Upon uttering the last part the head of his shaft began to push into Gigi. He pressed in and grunted, having to stop every so often so he could let himself and Gigi adjust to this feeling. Both hands grasped onto Gigi so he could balance himself.

 Gigi arched his back off the bed as he felt Andrea's length slowly push into already tender hole, moaning through his gag. It hurt more than it would on any other occasion due to the fun they had with the wax, but he couldn't utter a word of complaint, as it still felt so good. His moans and whimpers were still loud, even through the fabric, and there was likely absolutely no silencing them due to the relentless stretching.

 Hands traced up and down his back. Andrea pushed into Gigi and hummed, his hips began to pick up a rhythm. Gigi’s bed began to shake under them, as the thrusts were relentless, and Andrea showed no sign of stopping. A hand grabbed roughly at Gigi’s dark locks, before shoving his face into the mattress. The action made it difficult to breathe, and Gigi emit a sound of protest that was practically lost in the mattress. He did not back down with his thrusts, but instead they began to get way more intense than they had been in a very long while, he knew Gigi missed them.

 Gigi took every one of Andrea's thrusts like a good little pet, with no complaint. However, he wasn't by any means quiet. He moaned into the mattress, and tried to beg for Andrea to let him up, shaking his head in an attempt to shift and get some air, but it was no use. He drew in deep breaths to get as much air as he can, but it was quite the struggle. The rougher Andrea got, the harder he slammed Gigi's prostate, and soon the moans were nearly full blown cries. Not to mention the friction such rough thrusts caused between his own cock and the bed sheets was driving him wild in itself.

 The faster Andrea thrusted the closer he was nearing his sweet release, He brought Gigi’s head up so he could somewhat breathe even though the underwear gag was still shoved into the back of his throat. Gigi, thankful for the action, breathed in sharply, but it was still very difficult to breathe considering Andrea was still pounding into him and it felt so damned good. With one final slam into his prostate, and thrust inside Andrea was thrown over the edge, coating Gigi’s insides.

 As Andrea released within him, Gigi let out another moan, one of near relief, followed by quiet pants and whines. It felt amazing to be filled to the brim by his lover, so much so that it was enough to have him teetering over the edge. He grinded his hips against the mattress a bit for that little extra push, and soon he was releasing all over the sheets and his bare abdomen, a loud moan, a mix of fear and relief, echoing through the room.

 And there they were. Two heaps in the bed,completely and utterly exhausted. Before giving in to sleep, Andrea took everything off of Gigi — the gags, the restraints, and he even took a moment to clean off the remaining wax. His hand stroked Gigi’s hair and he grinned softly.

 “Happy Birthday, Gianluigi Buffon. I love you.”


End file.
